


Serpent

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Roommates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] déteste les chats. Depuis toute petite, elle les a toujours détestés. Jusqu'au jour où elle a rencontré le capitaine de Nekoma





	Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh !
> 
> Donc, voici le OS avec Kuroo, d'ailleurs je n'avais pas lu les scan avec Daishou au moment où j'ai écrit ça, c'est juste que je vois pas Kuroo apprécier les serpents :')  
> Bon cette fois, vous êtes obligés d’avoir un serpent (désolé pour ceux qui ne les aiment pas) mais la prochaine fois vous aurez le droit de choisir votre animal, promis !
> 
> Rappel : [t/s] = ton surnom (si possible un que tu n'aimes pas)  
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [n/s] = nom du serpent  
> [s/f] = sport favoris

\- Oi [t/s] ! Ton lézard me fixe comme s'il voulait me bouffer !

La jeune fille soupira profondément. Elle était allongée sur le tapis, presque à ses pieds, il était vraiment obligé de crier comme ça ? Elle posa son livre sur le [s/f] pour se tourner vers lui, et le fixer d'un air blasé.

\- C'est pas un lézard stupide chat, c'est un serpent !  
\- Ça vient de la même famille alors bon...  
\- Et puis arrête de m'appeler [t/s] !  
\- C'est juste un petit surnom répliqua-t-il avec son sourire arrogant  
\- Stupide matou marmonna-t-elle, retournant à sa lecture

Kuroo avait la sale habitude de toujours l'interrompre lorsqu'elle étudiait de nouvelles figures, et toujours pour des choses inutiles. Si [n/s] le fixait comme ça, c'était juste parce qu'il avait reconnu son odeur et qu'il l'avait déjà mordu une fois. Cet idiot de chat avait foutu les mains dans la cage et elle avait compris le problème en le voyant sautiller partout, tout en se tenant la main et insultant tous les serpents du monde.

Elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur son livre et la minutes d'après, il avait disparu. Elle se redressa brusquement, sachant que Kuroo allait encore l'embêter en le mettant en hauteur et la regarder sauter pour tenter de l'attraper, et elle voulait éviter ça ! Son premier réflexe fut de sauter sur le jeune homme, enserrant sa taille de ses bras avant de se redresser et s'asseoir sur lui d'un air satisfait. Kuroo lui, avait l'air vraiment troublé et elle put presque récupérer son livre.

\- Jolie technique siffla le brun, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres  
\- J'ai pas envie de te courir après pour le récupérer. Allez, rends-le-moi ! Protesta-t-elle  
\- Mmh… non.  
\- Pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce que. Viens le chercher.

Les joues gonflées comme un hamster, elle s'étala un peu plus sur lui, étirant les bras pour tenter d'atteindre le livre dans sa main, mais rien à faire. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'un simple coup sur la tête de [t/p] les auraient fait se toucher. Elle recula précipitamment, non sans rougir, sous son air goguenard.

\- Saleté de chat grogna-t-elle  
\- Au fait, je me suis toujours demandé ; pourquoi tu dis que je suis un chat ?  
\- J'ai la phobie des chats. Je les déteste. Et toi, tu as l'attitude, la démarche, les mimiques même parfois, d'un chat.  
\- Donc, tu me déteste ?  
\- Pas vraiment. Tu m'énerve mais… tu me fais toujours penser à un chaton rebelle qui est en manque d'affection.  
\- Un chaton ? Donc, je suis adorable ? Ou trop mignon ? Se moqua-t-il, essayant de ne pas trop s'emballer  
\- Quoi, le grand Kuroo est incapable de gérer son sang-froid ? Son sourire se fana quelque peu, sinon non. Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'être adorable, mais tu ne l'es pas au naturel.

Son sourire disparu définitivement et il fronça les sourcils. Bah quoi ? C'était vrai ! Il était pas mignon ou adorable... il était carrément trop sexy pour être réel. Et savoir qu'elle était actuellement assise sur lui, ça l'empêchait de se calmer. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches pour sa santé mentale.

Elle tendit la main une nouvelle fois pour attraper le livre, la main appuyée sur son torse. Cette dernière glissa, la faisant tomber sur Kuroo. Jusque-là, tout va bien. Par contre, le fait d'avoir ses lèvres collées aux siennes, ce n’était pas prévu. Tous les deux fixaient l'autre, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, puis [t/p] fit un bond en arrière, les joues rouges, écarlate, et décida que finalement son livre n'était pas si intéressant que cela. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter, mais Kuroo la suivit, tout en marmonnant des excuses, avant de poser le livre sur la table de la cuisine et s'enfuir. Bon, il habitait en face alors elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas ! Après tout, c'était sa main à elle qui avait glissée, pas la sienne.

Les jours qui suivirent, [t/p] n'eut aucunes nouvelles de la part de son voisin le chat. Ce qui, même si elle refusait de l'avouer, était en train de la rendre triste. Bon, elle devait admettre que sa bonne humeur, et même parfois son humour douteux, lui manquaient. Et puis sa présence aussi. Sans lui, elle se sentait un peu seule.

[n/s] l'avait mordu. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'avait que ce maudit chat en tête. Elle lança un regard mauvais au serpent qui se faufila dans la paume de sa main d'un air coupable. Elle soupira et caressa le dessus de sa tête avant de le reposer dans sa cage. Elle adorait le manipuler mais là, elle était un peu refroidie. De plus, elle devait désinfecter la morsure ; même sans venin c'était toujours dangereux de ne pas s'en occuper.

Elle n'avait plus de quoi se soigner. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains et espérant tomber sur n'importe lequel des quatre colocataires excepté Kuroo, elle sonna chez ses voisins de palier. Ce fut Bokuto qui lui ouvrit et paniqua en voyant sa main blessée. Il la fit entrer sans lui demander son avis, la força à s'asseoir sur le canapé et partit dans la salle de bain chercher dans l'armoire à pharmacie.

Elle était installée depuis déjà quelques minutes, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Kuroo fatigué et un Kenma aux yeux brillants, un nouveau jeu en main. Elle sourit, attendrie comme toujours devant ce petit geek, et dès qu'il la vit, elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Elle le prit dans ses bras sous son regard gêné et leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Kuroo. Il se sentait toujours coupable et en même temps, il semblait très sombre…

\- Alors Kenma, pour que tu aies l'air aussi content, c'est que tu dois avoir pu acheter ton fameux jeu.  
\- Je ne suis pas spécialement content marmonna-t-il en hochant la tête pour la deuxième partie de sa phrase  
\- Par…  
\- [t/s], ta main ! S'exclama soudain Kuroo, la surprenant  
\- Oh, c'est rien. [n/s] m'a mordu et je n'avais plus rien pour me soigner alors Bokuto est partit chercher ce qu'il fallait.  
\- Je vais aller voir où il en est commenta Kenma en se levant

Elle lâcha à regret le jeune homme qu'elle prenait pour sa peluche, et soupira avant de sortir un autre mouchoir, ne voulant pas tâcher le beau tapis blanc sous ses pieds. Elle sentit le regard de Kuroo sur elle devenir de plus en plus insistant et craqua, relevant la tête pour croiser son regard.

\- Ton lézard t’a mordu tu dis ? C'est pas super rare ?  
\- Si. J'étais juste… un peu trop pensive je crois. Il n'a pas arrêté de frotter sa tête contre moi après, comme s'il s'en voulait et qu'il s'excusait.  
\- Je devrais faire pareil ?  
\- … un chat frotte sa tête contre toi pour dire qu'il te considère comme sa famille. De plus, quand un chat fait une connerie, il ne s'excuse pas, il s'en fout royalement. Et il fuit.  
\- Tu dis que j'ai fuis ? Grogna-t-il  
\- Parfaitement. Ça fait quatre jours que tu fuis et que tu m'évite.  
\- … il détourna le regard, c'est juste que… je ne sais pas comment me comporter face à toi depuis ce… cet accident…  
\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'était un accident. Alors, contente toi de l'ignorer et redevenir l'horrible chat que tu es d'habitude.  
\- Mmh…

Pour être honnête, elle n'arriverait pas à l'oublier cet accident. Ou même à faire comme si de rien était. C'était impossible pour elle. De plus, son cœur réclamait qu'elle lui dise enfin qu'il était le seul chat qu'elle aimait, mais rien à faire. Hors de question d'offrir un sujet de moquerie de plus au félin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bokuto et Kenma arrivèrent avec la trousse de secours, elle sourit, amusée, et laissa son ami la chouette la soigner. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il ait les mains aussi douces et rougit instinctivement. Kenma la fixa sans rien dire.

\- Oui ?  
\- Tu rougis.  
\- Hé ?! C'est juste la surprise ! Protesta-t-elle, il passe son temps à frapper dans des ballons alors je pensais que ses mains seraient un peu plus…  
\- Je fais en sorte qu'elles soient le moins abimés possible ! S'exclama fièrement le hibou, c'est beaucoup plus agréable !  
\- C'est vrai… marmonna-t-elle, sentant le regard perçant de Kenma et celui de Kuroo la sonder

C'était la vérité ! Elle ne ressentait pas la moindre attirance physique pour son meilleur ami, et n'arrivait même pas à en convaincre ses deux amis. Pourtant, Kenma devait savoir qu'elle aimait Kuroo. Lui qui est si observateur. A moins qu'il n'arrive pas à lire en elle ? Elle soupira profondément en observant sa bande toute tordue et mal attachée, avant de grimacer un sourire moqueur.

\- T'es pas doué Bokuto.  
\- Bah t'avais qu'à demander à Kuroo alors, lui il a l'habitude de me soigner alors son bandage aurait été parfait.

Imaginer Kuroo la toucher faillit la faire s'étrangler de gêne. Elle se contenta de marmonner un vague merci avant de fuir de l'appartement pour retourner au sien. L'homme chouette et le petit chat-pudding se tournèrent vers le chat noir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Pas grand-chose…  
\- Arrête, j'ai cru qu'elle avait vu un fantôme grimaça Bokuto  
\- Bah... je lui ai piqué son livre, elle a essayé de le reprendre en me sautant dessus, à un moment elle a essayé de l'attraper en tendant les bras, elle a glissé et m'est tombé dessus.  
\- C'est tout ?  
\- Alors pourquoi elle semble si mal à l'aise ? Demanda Kenma, restant impassible  
\- Bah… quand on est tombé… elle m'a embrassé. Ou plutôt, ses lèvres ont atterri sur les miennes.  
\- Je comprends mieux…  
\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne lui as toujours pas dit ?! S'indigna la chouette  
\- De quoi ? Marmonna Kuroo en essayant de faire l'innocent  
\- Que tu es fou d'elle !  
\- … il soupira profondément, elle déteste les chats… et elle dit souvent que j'en suis un… comment je pourrais lui dire ?  
\- T'es quand même un humain avant tout ! Protesta-t-il  
\- Mmh…  
\- Tu ne la laisse pas indifférent commenta Kenma, je dirais que c'est un avantage, assez grand pour que la partie joue en ta faveur.  
\- Espèce de geek marmonna Kuroo

Kenma sourit. Si Kuroo arrivait à se déclarer, alors [t/p] arrêtera sans doute de se mentir à elle-même en disant ne pas l'aimer. Et du coup, avec un peu de chance, ça sera Kuroo sa nouvelle peluche. Il savait son ami d'enfance très tactile alors, prions.

La sonnerie se fit entendre dans tout l'appartement et [t/p] se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir. De l'autre côté, Kuroo. Elle hésita quelques secondes à le faire entrer, puis s'effaça pour lui ouvrit la porte. Il s'installa directement sur le canapé et elle le rejoint, les poings sur les hanches.

\- C'est bon, t'es bien installé ? Ironisa-t-elle  
\- Il me manque un café je dirais répliqua-t-il, rentrant dans son jeu  
\- T'es irrécupérable soupira-t-elle  
\- Je sais. Viens voir, t'es trop loin.

Elle s'approcha timidement et il agrippa son poignet pour l'attirer sur ses genoux, dos à lui. Elle se figea tandis qu'il nouait ses bras autour de son ventre. Comme ça, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Elle soupira, agacée, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en gonflant les joues. Elle l'entendit rire légèrement avant de se reprendre

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Eh bien… hum… disons que…  
\- Allons bon, le grand Kuroo hésite maintenant ?  
\- [t/p] soupira-t-il  
\- … elle se raidit instinctivement. Son prénom entier ?  
\- Bon, je me lance, ne te marre pas ! Elle hocha la tête, en fait… j-je t'aime.  
\- … hein ?  
\- C'est si choquant que ça que je puisse t'aimer ?  
\- Pas choquant, mais surprenant…  
\- Pourtant, Kenma l'a vite deviné. Même Bokuto, et il n’est pas vraiment fin.  
\- …  
\- Mais toi, tu ne me déteste pas, hein ? Tu as dit que tu détestais les chats et tu es tout le temps en train de me traiter de chat…  
\- … elle soupira tandis qu'il se crispait, tu es… le seul chat… que j'aime… souffla-t-elle timidement  
\- Pour de vrai ? S'enquit-il, ne pouvant retenir un sourire  
\- Oui.

Kuroo la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et elle finit par se détendre et se laissa glisser contre lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger puis elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Je te préviens, je garderais [n/s] !  
\- Mais oui, je sais très bien que tu l'aimes ton lézard répondit-il en souriant, après tout, c'est un cadeau de tes parents. Je ne te demanderai jamais de t'en séparer.  
\- Même si tu es vraiment trop triste pour les souris vivantes ?  
\- Oui, même si sourit-il  
Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et elle lui rendit en souriant. Finalement, les morsures c'était pas si mal…

**Author's Note:**

> Plus qu'un !


End file.
